


The Dragon Who Saves Purim

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Azymondias's Adventures [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Homesickness, Jewish Headcanons, Jewish Holidays, Purim, baby dragon makes everyone feel better, hamantaschen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Ezran, Callum, and Ellis are moody because it's Purim and they're far from home and can't celebrate with their families or partake in their traditions.  Zym takes it upon himself to make them all feel better.





	The Dragon Who Saves Purim

**Author's Note:**

> I know we're far from Purim happening, but since it was confirmed that the jelly tarts are based off the Jewish pastry of hamantaschen, I've been aching to write something like this that incorporates Judaism into the world of the Dragon Prince.

Zym whines.He puts his head in Ezran’s lap.His eyes turn to look up at the boy.

Ezran strokes his mane fluff absently.“Not now, Zym.”

Zym disagrees wholeheartedly.Now seems like the Best Time.Ezran is Sad about something and Zym hates, absolutely _hates_ , it when Ezran is Sad.He whines again.When that doesn’t change the expression on Ezran’s face, he reaches up and licks Ezran’s cheek, which always, _always_ makes the boy laugh.It doesn’t today.

“Oh, Zym.”Ezran takes the baby dragon’s head in his hands so he can look Zym in the eye.“I know you want to make me feel better.It’s okay.I’ll be fine later.”

That is not Reassuring, even though Zym knows it’s supposed to be.It is Decided.He cannot make Ezran feel better all on his own.He needs Help.

After receiving a little more petting from Ezran, because it feels good and Ezran seems to like it, Zym scrambles away.

It takes him a little while to find Callum, but Zym eventually locates the boy in the shadow of a massive tree with his sketchbook.Zym bounds up to him and plops his head down right smack in the middle of the sketchbook.He moans up at Callum.

“Zym!”Callum yanks his sketchbook out from under the baby dragon.“How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?”

Zym pouts.Today, it is far too important to remember such things.He nudges Callum, and then jerks his head back in Ezran’s direction.When Callum doesn’t seem to get it, Zym repeats the gesture.When that still doesn’t work, he takes a few steps toward Ezran, returns to Callum, and then takes another few steps in what is essentially his “come with me” gesture.

“Look, Zym, maybe you should leave Ezran alone today.It’s really not the best day for him.”

Zym cocks his head and chirps the question, _why?_

“There’s this human holiday we celebrate called Purim.We get to have these extra special jelly tarts called hamantaschen and everyone dresses up in costumes for the day.” Callum heaves a sigh.“It’s always fun.There’s a play where make a lot of noise whenever they say the villain’s name.King Harrow— _dad_ —always has— _had_ —fun acting in the play.He’d make these super goofy faces that made Ezran laugh.”Callum closes his sketchbook and rubs his hands across its cover.“But we can’t do any of that because Harrow is—because we’re here. _That_ ’s why Ez is sad…and, I guess, why I am too.”This last bit Callum says in a quieter tone.He gives Zym a half-hearted smile.“Things will be back to normal tomorrow, alright?”

Zym clamps his jaws down around Callum’s sketchbook.Once he’s sure he has a good grip on it, he goes bounding away.

“ _AZYMONDIAS, GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!_ ”

Oh yes, Zym’s going to be in trouble.He always is when they use his full name, but this will be completely worth it.He makes it to Ava, bops her on the nose in his other “come with gesture”, and gets her to join him in running away from Callum.

“Ava!”Ellis runs after them too.“What’re you doing girl?”

The chase passes Rayla, who has so far managed to stay out of it.She watches as first dragon, then wolf, then prince, then girl race by her.“What’s going on?”She calls after Callum.

“Zym stole my sketchbook!Help us catch him!”Callum yells back back to her, which causes Rayla to join in the chase.

No one manages to catch Zym before he skids to a stop in front of Ezran (mostly thanks to Ava running interference).He drops the sketchbook on the ground.It flops open to a random page.Zym quickly snatches up Callum’s pencil and does a quick doodle.It’s not his best work, but he is in a rush after all.Once that’s done, he takes and plops the sketchbook down in Ezran’s lap.

By the time all that’s done, the others have caught up with him.Callum reaches for the sketchbook, but Ezran stops him.

“Callum, look, I think Zym’s trying to give us a message.”Ezran stops him and points to Zym’s drawing.“I think…” he looks to Zym, who chirps back at him.“He wants us to be all together so we can help each other feel less sad.Here.”He lifts up the sketchbook to show everyone Zym’s drawing.“He drew us a picture to demonstrate.”

“That just looks like a bunch of scribbl— _OW_!”Rayla gets elbowed by Ellis before she can finish.

“ _I_ think it’s a very good drawing, Zym,” Ellis says.

Zym rushes up to and nuzzles her in thanks.

“Well, he didn’t have to steal my sketchbook.He could have just said so.”Callum mutters.He reaches for the book and Ezran hands it to him.

Zym chirps, and Ezran translates, “He says that since only I understand dragon, it was necessary.”Ezran smiles.“It is a nice thing to do.We should spend today together instead of all apart.”

Ellis sits down and leans against Ava.“I agree.Back home, we always had a big festival for Purim.I miss it.You guys miss your celebrations too, right?That’s why everyone’s been so moody?”

“Ez misses being able to eat all the hamantaschen he wants,” Callum jokes as he sits.“When we were kids this one time, he tried to stuff five in his mouth at once.He got jelly _everywhere._ Mom was…” He trails off.

“She laughed so hard she snorted water right out her nose when she tried to take a drink of water.”Ezran finishes for him.

Zym senses a shift toward sadness in Ezran again.He plops his head down in Ezran’s lap to comfort him.

“Thanks, Zym.”Ezran placed a hand on Zym’s mane fluff.“Do you have any good Purim stories, Ellis?”He turns the conversation away from him and Callum.

“Hang on a moment,” Rayla interrupts.“”Hamantaschen are a type of jelly tart?”

“The very best,” Ellis tells her. 

Rayla races off into the forest.

“Oookay, does anyone know what that was about?”Callum asks, but no one has an answer.

Not long after, Rayla returns with a sack stuffed full of something.She puts it down in the middle of their circle and opens it, revealing a massive collection of hamantaschen.

Callum looks down at the hamantaschen, and then raises an eyebrow at Rayla.

“Don’t worry, I paid for them in full,” she retorts.“I’d never steal.Especially not a special holiday pastry.”

“It’s not that.I was wondering how you managed to get so many.Also where?”

“I may have gone to numerous bakers at a town nearby.To get _all_ the flavors available.”Rayla kicks a stone.“I get it.Okay?I don’t know what your tradition is exactly, but we have traditions back in Xadia too.I miss them.So, yeah, I get it.”

“Thanks, Rayla.”Ezran picks out the first of the hamantaschen to eat.“Maybe we can do something for your next holiday when it happens?”

“I’d like that.”

Ellis begins telling them the tale of her town’s last year Purim celebration, where Ava held a place of honor in the purimspiel, mostly because she interrupted it by accident.Soon everyone was laughing and much happier than they’d started out.

Zym munched his way through his third hamantaschen happily.Mission accomplished.


End file.
